The Devil is a Part Timer: Chi and Sadao go on a date
by Animeddiction
Summary: This is a short idea I came up with after being dissatisfied by how the anime ended. Chiho Sasaki and Sadao Maou happen to find themselves completely closed off from each other in the beginning, to being as close as they could possibly be as a true couple by the end.
1. Chapter 1 - Oblivious Interactions

Chapter 1:

Slaving away in the crowded kitchen space of Mgronalds once again, lord Satan himself finds the time to truly enjoy the everyday things. He can now feel truly worthy of living, because of all the accomplishment that goes along with the job title he was assigned. After another exhausting day of preparing big mig combos for all his salivating customers, he takes off his uniform and walks toward the exit, temporarily pleased. "That must have been my six thousandth patty flipped in all. I must be a prodigy among the employees of the fast food industry! Now they will have to choice but to bow down to their new ruler. And when it's all said, I can feed off all their fear like the modern parasite I am, making me more powerful than ever!"

Determined to find inner truths about himself, Sadao questions his position in society. "You know what? All that effort spent ruining lives just isn't my thing anymore. I can't really see the point of that kind of future, considering that I could live just as privileged here as well, just on a much smaller scale."

Caught of guard during his emotional conflict, Chi Sasaki appears and speaks from behind the counter. "You know I can here you, right?" Shocked, Sadao remarks, "You really shouldn't butt in on people's conversations like that. Even if I was talking to myself back there.." Chiho whole-heatedly compliments his efforts anyway, "Well, I'm really glad you finally came to terms with yourself and have started to see the huge amount of good you can do for the world! If only I was that motivated to make global changes as you are..."

Quick as ever, Chi decides to change the subject. Also, I wanted to ask something personal of you. "Would you... like to go.. some place together tomorrow?" Sadao, surprised by the immediate question, does not yet respond for fear of what he might say that's wrong. Struggling for words, Chi continues. "I.. really like you.. I mean... I would really like for you to join me... at the amusement park... just outside of city limits. Would you do that for me? Please." Eventually, he replies with, "Sure thing, I'll be there waiting for you at the entrance. It might be nice talking among other coworkers for a change.. at least outside of work that is."

Excited for their new arrangement, she exclaims, "Great! I'll be there around noon then." Then, at once, she walks off into the streets, finally happy with herself in the moment for actually asking him out on a date. Oblivious to her true intentions, Sadao leaves satisfied as well, having ended their conversation formally as possible. Later that night, lord Satan decided to call up all his friends, letting them know of Chiho's plans and insisting that they tag along as well.

They all willingly decide to go, except for Lucifer, who is dragged out of the apartment that following morning by Shiro. Hanzo is forced to go just for the sake of not being able to purchase anything else that would bring them to a tight spot at home. Even though, as it is, their living space is about as cramped as it can be already. Soon, Sadao then finds himself sound asleep, not yet realizing the troubles that should come throughout the next day.


	2. Chapter 2 - Surrounded by Friends

Chapter 2:

Having been the first one to arrive, Maou greets all his friends, openly discussing what all this could be about. He simply puts it, "I'm not sure what Chi wants me to do today. I just know she wanted me to meet her at this very location. So I did." Thinking harder about his actions, Maou says, "Maybe it was a mistake to bring you guys along with me. You can leave whenever you want." Shiro speaks up, "I would never do that, sire. You know I'll always be by your side when the time comes. I will not accept any sort of social defeat as you have just uttered." Next, Emi responds with, "Hey, why don't we do something while we're are waiting? That would make the time go by quicker you know."

Sadou says exasperatedly, "That settles it! No one shall leave this spot until Chiho has arrived or until I give the word that you can go elsewhere. Understood?." Lucifer complains, "Oh come on, I haven't gotten to do anything I've wanted all morning. Can't you just give this a break?" Emi yells at Satan's remarks. "I don't think that's fair, since we are all just sitting around, waiting for someone who might not even be coming anymore. And who are you to boss us around. God, your just like you were when you ruled over at Ente Isla, never letting anyone have their say in anything at all."

Seeing as how she hurt his feelings deeply, Justina turns away and slowly starts walking out on them. Satan in return yells, "Well, I never wanted to be that kind of leader anyway, so stop comparing everything I do in the present to my unfortunate past! Right now, I am actually trying to learn how to help people rather than hurt them." Saddened by her effect on his mental state, Emi apologizes. "I seriously had no idea that you were even considering being nice for a change. Next time I'll let you correct your own reasoning."

Retracing on what he stated, Sadao confirms, "Alright. If anyone wants to excuse themselves, do so now. But please make sure that your back by the time she arrives, so i don't have to track all of you down once more." Lucifer replies lazily, "Sounds good enough to me. I'm going to go grab a drink and a little treat for myself. While I'm at it, I might even try out a few of the rides." Alciel interrupts Lucifer angrily, "And where the hell are you getting all the money to do such things. I hope you didn't steal my credit card again."

Having said that, Ashiya picks the brat up and flips him upside down, shaking the whole contents of his pockets to the ground, being a few gum wrappers, a game store receipt, and his missing wallet. Not surprised by his findings, Shiro exclaims, "Aha! I knew I was missing something since we left the building complex. You must have snatched it while I was carrying you through the halls. You little devil.." Scared for his own safety, Hanzo ducks under his arm and attempts to sprint back the way they came, hopefully able to catch the next bus home. But before he can make across the street, Crestia tackles him to the ground and retorts, "Oh no you don't mister. You are going to stay real close to us from now on. And no more stealing things, okay?"

The kid nods his head fearfully. Not feeling like he's learned his lesson yet, she pulls his arm back and twists it hard enough to see tears form in his eyes. "How about we tell Shiro that we are sorry for taking his stuff." Feeling crushed, Urushihara takes back what he said earlier. "I'm so sorry for pretending like I could afford all those things sir. I jut thought since it's the weekend I could have a little fun with this. I now see where I was wrong in this." Pleased with the sudden switch of his enemy's mood, Shiro finishes their talk with, "Just don't let me catching you trying to do anything like this again, you hear me?" The kid only nods slightly and stands beside them, fearing another ambush by Kamazuki.


	3. Chapter 3 - Group Excuses

Chapter 3:

After some time, the group becomes restless. Having waited quite a while already, Sadao and his closest friends all start to suspect that Chi has ditched them and that this interaction was a waste of time. But soon, out of the corner of his eye, Sadao sees a short, brown haired girl wearing the most magnificent dress that he has ever set his eyes on. It has white and blue frills wrapped around the chest line, which moves down to reveal a glittery blue skirt, which contrasts her brown eyes perfectly with the setting. The fabric is even covered with exquisite flower patterns stretching throughout the sides and top areas. Sitting on her head is the cutest little blue bow.

Bewildered by the sight, Sadao doesn't know what to think, thinking that if he spoke his words would get all jumbled up inside his head. Emi immediately realizes what Chi is trying so desperately to accomplish, but wouldn't tell him anyway. She wants to see how this will all play out, having been invited as well as everyone else here.

When she finally joins their shaded spot by the entrance of the park, her content smile turns into a kind of disappointed frown. Underwhelmed by the sudden appearance of all her other companions, Chi thinks of actually leaving them behind, since there would be no way of getting with Sadao Maou alone anymore during this trip.

Started to feel sick from the tension, Sadao escapes to go to the bathroom. During his short absence, Chiho tells everyone present that this was supposed to be a date, and that she needs for each of them to create their own excuse for why they must leave so suddenly. After the whole group decides on what they are going to say, they wait patiently for their friend to return. When Maou comes back, he asks them to stick together and enjoy this time together. "I want for all of us to ride the same rides and try the same foods. That way, it's as if we all had the same experience." Seeing how excited he is for this event, the group decides to endure this arrangement for a while longer.

After they were finished with a amusement rides, feeling the butterflies fill up inside them as they ascended higher, then screaming out of joy and pain as the metal car jerks itself along the track, they go around, ordering food from various food courts available.

Once they are full and exhausted, each of them prepares to slip away from the situation, having read Chi's deliberate hand signals pointing toward the exit. Emilia starts up the conversation by stating, "Gosh, those celestial energy drinks sure messed up my stomach pretty good. I'm going to have to hang back since I'm not feeling so well." Having given her well crafted excuse, Justina gives a sly wink and limps off. Then Suzuno comes up with the next one. "I don't appear to have dressed accordingly to this special event. I'll be back shortly after I change into something more... fun."

After saying what she needed to, she proceeds to slip away from them as well. Next is Hanzo, having found the strength to speak again. "Man, something's been bugging

me all morning. I must have left my computer on when we rushed over here. I've got to go back and switch that piece of junk off. Wouldn't want to pay twice the

electricity bill, now would we?" Not trying at all to create a cover-up for his

disappearance, he sprints out of the park before being spotted again.

Last to go is Shiro, who can't stand leaving his master's side, but knows its for a good reason. "Lord Satan.. I mean Sadao, I'm sorry to inform you that our land lady just called. She said that i've left the tap water running for quite some time now. Sorry to disappoint you sire, but this is urgent." Then Shiro briskly walks toward where he parked, feeling ashamed for acting this way, even if it was staged.

Stunned by the sudden loneliness formed by losing almost everyone close to him, Sadao sets his eyes back on Chi. Comforted by her familiar presence, Maou thinks, "At least she stayed by my side..." Having successfully gotten rid of everyone, Chi twiddles her thumbs nervously and begins to talk directly to Maou. "So.. now that its just you and me left, what do you want to do?" Embarrassed by her sudden closeness, Sadao shifts backward and says, "Well... um... we could try the carousel for starters." Unsatisfied by her friend's answer, Chiho leans in closer and holds her hair away from her face, showing off her shining eyes and cheerful smile.

Not yet noticing what she is clearly asking, Sadao gets up and walks toward the place they agreed on going. Desperate to salvage the situation, Chi grabs onto his arm silently, pulling him back roughly, but affectionately. As soon her fingers touch his skin, he feels an electric shock throughout his entire body. When she lets go finally, he feels as if he's missing something that was long needed. Chi speaks up suddenly, "I'm going to call someone real quick, then we can continue... whatever this is to you." What she really wanted to do was talk to Emi privately so she can figure out how to win Satan over for good.


	4. Chapter 4 - Emi's Advice

Chapter 4:

Right as her phone lights up and vibrates, Emi picks it up, positive that it should be her dearest friend on the other side. "Hello? It that you Chi?" Her friend responds a little too fast. "Yea. Um. I need to ask you for some advice on dating real quick." Emi replies, "I'm right here. Ask me whatever you want." Chi eagerly pleas, "Okay. If I was to like someone, more than a friend that is, how should I tell them?" Yusa offers her knowledge on the subject. "Well, first off I know you are talking about Maou, since I was right beside you two just a little bit ago. And second, have you ever asked someone out on a date before?" Chiho answers shyly, "Actually... no, I haven't yet. All the guys I liked in the past were just too weird around me. They couldn't ever look me in the eyes, if you know what I mean."

Emi mutes the speaker with her hand and laughs at the subtle idea, then sees to it that she help out her friend in need. "Ok. This is what you need to do. Just go up to him and tell him how you feel. I seriously doubt he's picked up on anything you've been sending him this whole time." Chi asks something different of her this time. "So, how will i know if he has the same ideas as I do? I can't believe he'll just fall right into my arms at this rate." Emilia concerning exclaims, "He was never the romantic type to begin with, being the sole leader of a corrupt land in Ente Isla. So yeah, I'm not really sure how he'd react at this point. But don't let his abuse you in any way. If the time comes, I want you to come to me so I can protect you. I wish you the best of luck!" Once Chi hears Justina's words of wisdom, she hangs up and runs back, ready to finally confess the way she feels to Sadao.

When she returns, Sadao is furious for how long he had to wait again. "Geez. Did you get lost on your way back or something? You must've take ages talking on the phone!" Before he gets the chance to speak, Chi presses her finger to his lips, silencing him temporarily. "Look. I really like you and if you ever thought for a minute on what i was intending, you probably wouldn't have brought everyone else along. This was supposed to be a private meeting between the two of us, so that we could have our first date."

Shocked by her honest expression, Sadao opens his mouth to respond, but sees Chi shaking her head and scooting closer so they are facing each other. "Now, I'm going to tell you all you did wrong so far, then you are going to improve so we can become a proper couple." Forgetting her wordless instruction, Sadao whispers, "us... a proper couple?" Not taking her eyes off him, Chiho adds, "To start things off, you should have realized that asking you to come here meant that I like you more than you probably imagined, and that this get together was an offering of love, not an indifferent business deal or a friendly reunion.

Breaking away from her gaze, Satan jokes darkly about her methods. "If I were someone else I know, I'd say you were my mother instead of a full-blown lover! Do you treat everyone this way?" Angrily, Chi approaches him and yells, "would you rather I'd be her, you sicko!? I'm only trying to help you here!" Still not listening fully to what she has to say, Satan adds, "Are you going to make sure i finish my chores too mom?" Infuriated, Chiho gestures the sign to fuck off, but takes it all back in one movement. Trying hard to forget what he just spat ignorantly back at her, Chi decides to list off more of his problems.

"Also, you should have complimented me on my looks as soon as i came up to your group. The fact that you didn't showed me how insensitive you can be personally. But I wasn't going to give up there. I really do believe you've changed since your newly made arrival in Tokyo. I even tried to make your transition from there as easy as possible." Feeling horrible for what he had just said, Maou turns back toward her direction and wonders aloud, "Is that so?"

As the amount of memories concerning Chi fumbling to show her affections floods his mind, Sadao begins to see how he can fix this. "For one, I think you look beautiful today. In fact, I've never seen you astoundingly dressed in all our time being friends. I deeply appreciate all that you've gone through to represent how you feel about me! I now remember all those times since we've met where you've wanted to tell me this without anyone else catching on to us. I know the exact thing we should do next! We should go to that super fancy Japanese restaurant located near Mgronalds." Confused by the unexpected change of plans, Chiho is still not convinced it will work out. "Don't we need a reservation first? They are not just going to let us walk right in, right?" With the most disturbing grin showing on his face, he tells her, "You just leave that to me sweetheart."


	5. Chapter 5 - Suspected true Love

Chapter 5:

Soaring freely over the bright morning skyline, Lord Satan zooms over the city with Chi holding on tightly to his waist, not daring to look down at all the buildings below them. He remembers to target any bystander who happens to see them flying up high to forget that this ever occurred. Making sure they are in the clear to land, the unusual couple drop directly in front of the place they discussed going to on their date.

Speechless by their lighting fast arrival, Chi impatiently draws herself toward the open doors of the most fabulous place in the whole city region. Sadao thinks to himself, "If only I could manage something as complex and powerful as this..." Disrupting his fast-working day dream, Chiho screeches uncontrollably, "I still can't believe I'm here with you! This is so perfect!" Alarmed by the noise complaint they might be receiving soon, Satan ushers her to stay quiet. "Alright. This is how it's gonna to work. You are going to stay behind, hiding in the store adjacent from here, while I capture the front man's attention. With that complete, I can start to move inside and work my magic."

Seeing this as an elaborate setup to rob the place blind, Chi yells, "You're not going to steal from their earnings, are you? Cause that would be the last thing I'd want you to do for me." Shocked my the sudden accusation, Satan explains his true plans to her. "No. It's nothing like that! I'm simply going to mind-control and command the staff inside to do what I say, so we can do whatever we want. You can order anything off the menu for free, dear!" Still not impressed by his reasoning, Chiho says, "And how am I supposed to just go along with this if you aren't going to pay them? That would be kinda rude to take advantage of these people!" Backtracking on his progress, Maou confirms, "Fine. How about you order something cheap that I can actually afford, and I'll put the right amount in the register when we leave?" Feeling a whole lot better about the situation, chi shakes his hand approvingly. "Sounds good to me."

After having taken care of the waitresses and cooks in the building, Satan seals the spell, estimating how long they will be eating together, then meets back with Chi at their assigned table. He even goes ahead and casts a fog charm, blocking any sight through the windows of the establishment. Then he flips around the sign outside to closed so no one bothers them. With a few more surprises kept away from his beloved guest, he takes his comfortable seat across from her.

Disturbed by a fast approaching figure, they both jump. "God, why can't I have her sir? I just wish I knew your name mystery woman." With big bulging eyes staring right at her, Chi feels a chill down her spine. The stranger adds creepily, wearing a crazy expression on his face, "You are just too cute! I want to hug you and squeeze you till you pop!" Seeing that it's just one of the employees, Satan laughs. "You're not supposed to see this, you weirdo!" As the man tries to talk to Chi again, her protector waves his hand, putting the person back into the same state as everyone else.

Chi speaks first after the crisis fades. "So, what all have you done with them now that they are under your control? I bet you're still hiding something back there mister!" Satan smiles and keeps his lips sealed for the moment, long enough to

allow the waiters through. "Oh wow! You really did go all out. Miso soup with mussels, tofu with crab sauce, and the best sushi in the world! Hey, isn't this a little too much for your tight budget to handle? Oh well, I love you anyway... I mean I love it anyway. Silly me, always messing up my words." Watching her blush from the verbal mistake Chi made, Sadao exclaims, "And that's not all. There's still dessert on the way." With the snap of his fingers, a young lady holding a tray walks by them and sets down a plate next to Chi. "Oh. My. Gosh! Are those wasanbon sugar candies? Is so, they must have cost a fortune to make! Thank you Maou... for everything!"

Sadao classily states, "It's all on me miss. It's been a pleasure spending time together for once. I'd like to do like more often... if that's okay with you." Becoming all mushy inside, Chi holds him tight and admits her strong affections. "I... I... I love you so much Maou! Don't ever leave me again, you hear?"

Happy to please his new girlfriend, Sadao responds reassuringly, "I promise I won't ever take the portal back home to Ente Isla. If I'm being honest here, I'd say that this world is a much better place, especially with you here!" Not able to hold her emotions back any longer, Chi leans forward, crashing against her boyfriend's lips. They hold their kiss for a moment, then break away from each other, longing for more when the time is right. Possibly any other instance where they are not surrounded by a crowd of inappropriate or subdued people.

Once they are finished eating, Sadao creates enough fake money to compensate for the restaurant's loss of funds. Hastily deciding whether or not to tell her, Maou moves along without updating Chiho about the incident.

Later, the cute couple hang out at Sadou's apartment, telling their best friends all about how the date turned out. Even though Emi hates all that he did with his immense power, she still enjoys the comical slash serious bits about their love for each other and how far they both went to show it in the end.


End file.
